wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Taylor
Admiral Captain | gender = Férfi | race = Human | creature = Humanoid | aggro = | faction = Alliance | location = Számos helyen Vashj'ir-ban és Pandarián | status = Életben }} Taylor az Alliance hadseregben szolgáló katona, aki 'quest giver' NPC-ként szolgál a Cataclysm és a Pandaria történései alatt. A játékosok először Stormwind kikötőjében találkozhatnak vele, ekkor még kapitányi (Captain) rangon szolgált. Vashj'ir-ban, részt vett a Nagák elleni harcban, a questek során számtalanszor segítséget nyújt a kalandorok számára. Taylor Horde ellenpárja Nazgrim. A Vashj'ir-ban történtek után, hősi cselekedetei miatt előléptették Admirális (Admiral) rangra. Később egy tengeri ütközet következtében hajótörést szenved Anduin Wrynn herceggel. A kalandor feladata hogy felkeresse Taylort, Anduint és a hajó személyzetét a Jade Forest storyline alatt mely során a Pearlfin Jinyuk csatlakoznak az Alliance-hoz. Történet Cataclysm A Shattering következtében, Stormwindtól északnyugatra egy új szigetcsoport jött létre melyre azonnal szemet vetett mind a két frakció. Amennyiben a Horde elfoglalná a szigetet, Stormwind közvetlen ostrom alá kerülhet, így Varian Wrynn király a teljes Alliance flottát a sziget megszerzésére összpontosította. Taylor volt a Stormwind Elite Aquatic and Land Forces erők vezetője, melynek célja a támogatás és a szabotázs lett volna, ám hajóját (melynek fedélzetén kalandorok is utaztak) megtámadta Ozumat. A Támadás következtében a hajó elsüllyedt, a legénység számos tagját pedig elrabolták a Lady Naz'jar parancsnoksága alatt álló Nagák. Tylor a kalandorok és a legénység egy része az Earthen Ring Sámánja, Erunak Stonespeaker segítségével megmenekült a fogságtól, ám egy későbbi támadás folyamán Taylor eltűnt és a kalandor feladata, hogy megkeresse őt. Mint kiderült, Taylort a Nespirah-ba n tartották fogva ahol rabszolgamunkára kényszerítették. Miután a játékos kiszabadítja őt a legénység jelentős részével és Admiral Dvorekkel együtt, új feladtuk a Nagák elleni harcra összpontosul. A harcok folyamán kiderül, hogy a Nagák szövetségben állnak a Faceless one-okkal és az Old Godokkal. Végül Taylor erősítést kap: Megkapja a Pincer X2 tengeralattjárót és annak teljes legénységét, mellyel az Abyssal Maw elleni támadás visszaverésében segédkeznek. Az ostromot végül nem sikerül megtörni és Erunak is fogságba esik a Throne of the Tidesban, de Taylor és a kalandorok segítségével sikerül megmenteni őt és megtörtni a Nagákat. Taylort hősiességéért később előléptették Admirálisi rangra. Mists of Pandaria Taylort admirálissá léptették elő, és parancsa volt, hogy a Stormwind királyi zászlóshajóját, a The Vanguard-ot kormányozza, mely később a The Jade Forestben szenved hajótörést, Pandarián. Az alliance questek során fontos szerepet tölt be: Feladata, hogy az Alliance-hoz csatolja a Pearlfin Jinyukat és biztosítsa az Alliance partraszállását. Szintén segítséget nyújt a pandareneknek, melynek köszönhetően egy Alliance előőrsöt is létrehoz Kun-Lai Summit területén, melyet Westwind Rest névre keresztel elWoW Insider - Mists of Pandaria Beta: Watch the Alliance intro to Pandaria Landfall Taylor megtalálható Lion's Landing-en. A Lion's Landing (scenario) alatt a védelmet segíti. Siege of Orgrimmar Taylor részt vesz az ostromban, az Alliance kalandorainak az Underholdban segítkezik visszatartani a Kor'kron erőket. Helyszínek Idézetek ;Köszönés *Good to see you, friend. *Adversity, our constant companion. *The Alliance shall prevail. *This land tests us, friend. ;Köszönés (sérült) *"Groans" *Hmm? ;Felhúzott *King Wrynn for the win! ;Elköszönés *We mustn't fail. *Remember: The king is counting on us. *Soldiers duty is never done. *The Alliance must prevail. ;Elköszönés (sérült) *"Groans" Apróságok *Varo'then's sword looks like the sword from what Taylor used at the battle at Serpent's Heart. *A Horde Ellenpárja . *Hangját Jamieson Price adja. Videók 425px 425px Patch változások * * Referenciák Külső hivatkozások Kategória:Humans Kategória:Kelp'thar Forest NPCs Kategória:Shimmering Expanse NPCs Kategória:Abyssal Depths NPCs Kategória:Throne of the Tides NPCs Kategória:The Jade Forest NPCs Kategória:Quest givers